Talking about Girl, I love you
by AngelanBones
Summary: Angela and Brennan slash. Smut. But sweetness too. Brennan discoveres how she's able to love a woman, if that woman is Angela. Angela admits she's been in Love with Brennan. M rated with a reason :
1. Chapter 1 too much alcohol

Chapter 1

I looked up when the bell rang, surprised. I didn't expect anyone. I squinted towards the screen, and empty white page staring back at me, proving that I had no inspiration. I jumped up and with a fast hand movement I closed my laptop and walked towards the door. Someone knocked now, inpatient. I sighed, wondering who it could be. I opened the door, staring into the eyes of my best friend. Angela was grinning at me.

"You are not going to tell me that you are working tonight, Sweetie," she said, folding her arms together in front of her chest. I shrugged.

"I am, Angela," I said seriously, letting her in.

"Oh Sweetie it's Saturday night, you are off work tomorrow, which is rare. Please come with me to the club close to my place?" She asked me. I bit my lip, thinking about the white screen which had been on my laptop all evening and would definitely not change into something more interesting.

"Come on Bren!" Angela asked, her eyes shining. "We'll first go to the club and you can stay at my place, because we are going to drink alcohol and party," she said, a demanding tone in her voice.

"I don't know why I would go, Ange," I said. Angela rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, you are always working. You need your party to. Go do something nice with your best friend, okay?" she said, her eyebrows raising. I sighed.

"Fine, Ange, for once," I said. She squealed.

"Great!" she yelled excitedly. "I have something for you, too," she added, showing me the back she had been holding all the time. I took it from her, looking inside it and taking the red fabric out of the bag. Angela shook her head.

"Don't look at it. You need to put in on, then admire it. It'll be better," Angela demanded, her hands already pushing me towards the bedroom. She dived into my closet and threw me some fitting lingerie.

"Put those on," she ordered, and then went to wait outside. I grinned. This was so Angela, to decide what lingerie I should wear! I put it on, then pulled the dress over my body and zipped it shut. When I looked into the mirror, I gasped. The dress was, I had to admit, beautiful. Angela bust in, apparently knowing I was done by the sound I made an grinned. I looked at the dress. It was a very small dress, leaving my shoulders bare and cutting way above my knees.

"Ooh It's beautiful Brennan! When I saw it in the shop, I knew it would fit you just right. You look absolutely stunning with the way your body shows in this," she said happily, walking over to me and with slightly trembling hands she removed the strings of my bra, leaving my shoulders bare. She laid her hand on one shoulder, and goose bumps ran over my entire body, and I shuddered. We both ignored that, and I was thankful for it.

"I'll put on your blue dress, since I got you this one, and then we'll go," Angela squealed excitedly.

"Yes, you will drink this, Come Bren please? I want to get really drunk," Angela exclaimed, giving me my fifth drink. I popped my lips a little hesitatingly, but Angela shook her head.

"Please?" She asked. I looked at her, and then at the drink. Then I just shrugged and drank the substance inside the glass. Angela nodded approvingly and drank her own drink, then ordering another two.

"Enjoy this, you never drink," Angela said, passing her another drink and drinking hers at once. After half an hour and about five more drinks, Angela was giggling, and I found myself giggling at her too.

"I bet he's taken by the blonde, though," she told me. We were both looking at an extremely hot guy, talking with a girl with blonde curls and a smile on her face. I nodded.

"Blonde always take the good ones," I stated, Angela nodding heavily.

"You know Bren we should really go home," Angela giggled into my ear. I fished my phone out of my pocket and looked at the time, then nodded.

"The club is closing soon anyway," I answered and Angela nodded, dragging me outside already. We walked hand in hand over the street. Luckely Angela lived near, so we didn't have to walk that long. It took Angela way too long to finally open her door and she let me in first, closing her door.

"There we are," she mumbled and walked up to me, suddenly tripping and I strode forward to catch her.

"Oooh thanks so much sweetie!" she exclaimed giggling harder. Somewhere in my head something was saying that we drank way too much, but I didn't listen to it, strangely enough. Angela was looking at me, making no intentions to stand up and just remained in my arms.

"You know? You look so hot in that tiny dress of mine," she giggled. I felt myself blush, but when Angela bend forward, I didn't see it coming. She suddenly attached her lips to mine and her tongue stroking over my lips to ask entry. I allowed her without thinking, her tongue playing with mine. She suddenly stood up, her hands against my chest and pushing me against her dinner table.

"Ange!" I groaned but she didn't listen and I couldn't say I minded very much as she pulled back and started kissing my neck. I even extended my neck backward so she had more skin to kiss. Her lips traced eagerly over my neck and she moaned now and then. I let me hands go over her beautiful shaped body, and she reacted by pushing her tongue inside my mouth again and I kissed back more eagerly.

"Are you even more hot underneath that little dress?" she whispered in my ear, and my body went rigid. I didn't know where this came from, but it was truly good.

"Why don't you look, Angela," I whispered back, and Angela immediately zipped the dress open and pulled my dress down harshly. She moaned harder, stroking my now bare sides.

"You are," she whispered and I chuckled. I could feel a familiar heat going over my body, my core burning, my nipples straining against my tiny red bra. I instantly knew what was going to happen, and I felt myself getting aroused, my nipples screaming for release. I catched one of Angela's hands which was still stroking my sides and put in on my breasts, Angela let her other hand follow and my head lulled back. But I couldn't feel her skin on mine now, and it was not good enough.

"Take it off, please," I said. Angela knew what I meant and hooked my bra loose. Because there were no strings, it immediately fell on the ground and she took both of my nipples between fingers.

"You are so hot," she said, not minding to whisper anymore. I moaned harder, in pleasure.

"You like that don't you?" she said, and I just nodded. She bend down and her tongue whirled around my nipple, giving me a instant pleasure and I groaned harder.

"Yes, oh yes I do!" I said harder than I meant but I didn't care. Angela suddenly hooked her fingers around the band of my panties and ripped it down. My hips bucked into her touches.

"Touch me, touch me!" I yelled. I heard a smirk leave Angela's lips as I pushed myself into her hand, laying on my skin. She carefully put two fingers into my fold, brushing my clit. I moaned hard. She began to pump them into me and my arms snaked around her body, riding her fingers with pleasure. Angela let her tongue dart over my nipples and sucked on them, and I screamed harder, what seemed to turn her on and she bend down ever more, suddenly inserting her tongue into my folds. I closed my eyes and my legs trembled, and I knew I was laying on the table entirely.

"Yes!" I yelled and then I felt the feeling of an orgasm building up my stomach and my walls clenched down.

"ANGELAAA!" I screamed, my juices flowing over her fingers in the best orgasm I had ever had. I closed my eyes and when I got back from my high, Angela grinned at me, but she looked pained. I was aware about my naked body but I didn't mind.

"Let's get you to your bedroom," she whispered, and I pushed her towards the room, unzipping her dress and hooking her bra loose. When we arrived in her bedroom I pushed her on the bed and caressed her breasts, Angela moaning now. I knew this was going to be great too, and we would sleep in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2 unsure

Chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes, noticing the pain in my head. I groaned. I knew I had drank way too much last evening, because I couldn't remember a thing. Slowly I looked around, surprised to find myself somewhere other than my own bed. I looked next to me and saw Angela lying next to me. She was sleeping with a little smile on her face. I sighed in relief, thinking I'd probably ended up sleeping at Angela's because that had been closer to the club.

At that moment I saw Angela's bare shoulders when she rolled my side, and then frowned as I saw how she wasn't wearing clothing. I then noticed that I wasn't wearing clothing either, a lump building in my throat. What had happened last night, I wondered. I got up, looking for my dress but I couldn't find it. I looked around and stopped at the sight of my own naked body in Angela's mirror. My body had blue spots all over, my neck the worst, but my breasts wore obvious marks too, my nipples redder than usual. I moaned a little in confusion and looked back at Angela, still sleeping.

Silently, I opened her bedroom door and walked down, my arms folding in front of my breasts. I then saw my dress, lying on the floor, underneath the bra and panties I had worn yesterday. Not far lay Angela's dress and lingerie too. I felt the lump get bigger, goose bumps rising up my body as some of the images from last night came back. I shuddered, but could my nipples feel harden.

"Oh my god," I whispered softly. Behind me, the bedroom door opened and Angela looked at me in surprise.

"Brennan, Sweetie," she whispered, looking at my naked body and then our clothes at the floor.

"Oh my god," she copied me, but she had seen it much faster than I had.

"I thought that was a dream," she whispered, collecting her clothes and putting on her dress. I was glad she did so, because I couldn't possibly concentrate when she was naked. I quickly collected my clothes too, putting on my dress too.

"I don't think it was," I whispered, looking at her, stunned, more images flooding into my mind.

"Brennan," she said again, looking at me. "I would understand if you want to go," she mumbled when I wasn't moving. I nodded, walked to the bathroom and put my lingerie on, then my dress again. I had to think about this.

"I- I'm sorry Ange," I said with a light whisper. Angela nodded.

"I absolutely understand," she said, looking deep into my eyes as if she wanted to see what I was thinking. I looked back, warmth spreading over my body again. She slowly bend forwards and pressed a little kiss to my lips. I closed my eyes at the feeling of her lips against mine, full memories snapping back in place, the whole evening playing in my head. I stroke her hair back behind her ear.

"I'll call you, okay?" I said, and she nodded. I then walked away, closing the door behind me as I went.


	3. Chapter 3 Rethinking

Chapter 3

My rubber gloves snapped against my skin as I put them on, preparing my examination. I closed my eyes as images of last night shot through my thoughts and I tried to ignore them, bending over the skeleton. I had been walking with those images ever since I left Angela's apartment. I hadn't seen her yet today, she probably stayed home. Maybe I'd hurt here a little bit. I sighed as I didn't process anything I saw and snatched my gloves from my hands, dumping them on the desk with the computer and storming from the platform into my office. I just couldn't stop thinking about it. It was like something taped to my eyelids. I sat at my couch, closing my eyes. I directly saw Angela in front of me, could almost feel her lips touch me, feel her hands sliding over my sides.

I squeezed my eyes shut more to ignore them, but I couldn't. I had never even thought of wanting this. Well, not seriously. Of course, sometimes, I had looked at her beautiful figure. Sometimes I had imagines kissing her wonderful lips. But I never expected her to feel this. But she had started it and even though she had been drunk, I knew she liked it. Because of how disappointed she was this morning. I felt tears build up in my eyes when I thought about her little kiss and about how much I had liked it. Why was I being so difficult? I bit my lip. I knew why. Because it had been Angela. She was my best friend. And she was a woman. This had been my first time with a woman. I couldn't believe it. My hands balled to fists as I saw the images filling my mind once again but then jumped up, trying to ignore them and ban them out of my head.

A short knock on the door broke the unusual silence. I waited and heard sound inside, a small bump, and then the door opened. Angela blinked and looked at me.

"Brennan, Sweetie," she said, stepping back and letting me in. I smiled a little and stepped inside, waiting for Angela to close the door.

"Are you okay? I didn't see you at work," I whispered. She nodded.

"Yes, but I thought it might be better if I didn't show up today. I needed to think anyway," she said and turned around.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked. I nodded silently and sat at her couch. She returned with two glasses of soda and placed one in front of me and held the other one.

"How are you sweetie?" She asked me.

"Well I'm confused Angela," I told her truthfully. She looked at me. Then she nodded.

"Yes. Me too," she whispered. I tried to smile. It went silent for a while as we both thought about what happened. Images flooding my mind again, I got distracted when I felt her arm slightly touching mine. I knew, rationally, I should not be like this. I knew that if this was a man there would be no problem at all. Even If it was Booth. I closed my eyes. No, I couldn't think about Booth here. I knew, as people always said, my heart said to just do something about it, no thinking, just doing. But my heart couldn't talk so why would I listen to it?

"I know why you are upset," Angela said out of the sudden. She looked at me from the side and I looked back, confused.

"Yes, I do," she continued. "You are upset because you liked it. I can see it in your eyes sweetie. But it must be so weird for you, having liked that. Because you are not used to feeling such stuff for other woman." I blinked. She got that exactly right.

"So, what should I do?" I asked. She sighed.

"I can't possibly tell you, sweetie," she said, staring into the distance again. I sighed, too.

"I did like it." Her head snatched back, hope visible in her eyes, even though it was a myth feelings could be seen in the eyes, I could clearly see it there. For the first time.

"But you are right. It feels weird," I said. She was staring at me.

"Yes. But it's always weird, feeling like this for the first time. I had that too. It's weird because you don't expect it." I closed my eyes, feeling I was being distracted by hers.

She was right. I would probably get over it. And all I wanted was feel her lips again, and feel her hands again. All I wanted was touch her. And we would be able to watch what happened next. Maybe I should just pretend my heart had something like a mouth. And maybe I should pretend to listen to it. I opened my eyes carefully.

"I never do this," I began, and saw her face fell. I realised my words could be explained in two ways.

"But I think I might listen to what my heart is telling me," I whispered. I slowly bend forward and touched my lips with hers. At first she was hesitant, but then she responded. She laid both her hands on my cheeks and stroke my hair out of my face. I hadn't expected that, really. She inched away from me, looking into my eyes still her hands on my cheeks. Her lips softly touched my lower lip and I arched into the tiny touch, my lips parting and feeling her tongue go inside. They played for a while. I enjoyed the feeling of her hands against my face, her tongue playing with mine. I knew it was all new, because we hadn't any alcohol in us. But it felt better. She didn't do anything else, trying to be slow with me. I was glad she did, because I didn't really know what to do any further. I didn't want this to go too fast even though I enjoyed thinking of something like yesterday happening again, I knew it was too soon for me, and I would get confused again. Maybe Angela felt the same way. She pulled back and looked at me with a smile.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" she asked. I nodded. She stood up, walking to her TV and fishing a DVD out of the drawer under it, putting it on, and returning. For the rest of the evening, we only watched the movie, sitting against each other on the couch. I didn't leave too late. But I felt great. I enjoyed this, but I would enjoy lots more. But I was sure I need this night to think about it. I was glad Angela noticed. I had been too confused and I had just made up my mind.


	4. Chapter 4 Out to dinner

Chapter 4

I closed my office door behind me as I walked away. I finally finished work. Normally I would stay some more, but I really wanted to go home right now. I sighed as my phone rang, hoping it wouldn't be Cam or Booth because that would mean I had to go to another case. But it wasn't them; it was Angela. I grinned and flipped my phone open.

"Brennan," I said as usually.

"Hey Sweetie!" Angela answered, her voice happy. I felt my lips curl in a smile.

"Hey Angela," I said, stopping my walk and I lent against the wall.

"Where are you right now?" Angela voice asked.

"I'm at work, Angela, why?" I asked. I heard her grin again.

"Would you like to go to dinner tonight?" She asked.

"Of course," I answered. "Where?"

"I know a place. I'll be at your place in thirty minutes okay?" She said.

"Sure I'll see you then," I answered, starting to walk to my car and shutting my phone. In thirty minutes, I could get home and get changed before Angela was there.

Luckily, the road was not busy at all, and I could drive home fast. Once I was home, I spent a long time inside my closet and decided to put on that dress Angela and I bought for the Jeffersonian Christmas party a few years back. As I looked in the mirror I was satisfied enough and I flipped my hair backwards, deciding that needed something too. I walked towards the bathroom and just as I finished my hair and make-up, the doorbell rang. My heart fluttered and my stomach felt like sinking. Of course, that was quite impossible right now.

I picked up my black high heels and put them on before opening the door. Angela grinned as I appeared in the doorway. She looked very nice. She, too, was wearing a dress. A low cut red dress.

"Hey Sweetie," she said. "You look beautiful," she commented, and I grinned back.

"Thank you Angela. You look very stunning yourself," I said. Angela turned around on her heels, her hair swirling behind her as she showed me her back.

"Why thank you," She said officially, and I laughed.

"You want to come in?" I offered. She shook her head.

"No the reservation is in an hour, and we'll only make if we drive fast," she said. I nodded and got my coat. She danced behind me as I closed my door and walked outside.

"It looks just like you aren't wearing anything under that pretty coat of yours," Angela sang and she rested her arm on my shoulder. I felt I was starting to blush and didn't comment. Angela just laughed but didn't respond either as we walked outside. I wanted to walk towards my car, but Angela pressured her arm on my shoulder and simply steered me towards her own car. I smiled as she opened my door.

"Thank you," I said, and she grinned and walked around the car, sitting behind the wheel and driving off.

"What sort of special place is it where we're going?" I asked curiously. Angela tipped my nose.

"You'll see," she only said. I narrowed my eyes. I didn't like surprises. Angela grinned at that, biting softly on the tip of her tongue. I turned my eyes away from her, and looked out of the window.

"How were things at work?" Angela asked.

"You were there weren't you?" I asked, turning back to her. She shrugged.

"Yes but only thing I did was draw a face," she said. I smiled.

"We didn't find anything. Booth took me to the victim's mom but she kept crying. We didn't get anything useful," I said, thinking about the woman, crying on my shoulder.

"Oh," Angela said. "How's Booth?" She added. I shrugged.

"He's okay. He didn't like it we didn't get anything, but then he just dropped me off at the Jeffersonian and left," I said. I remembered his strange behaviour and made a mental note to myself to ask him about it. Angela concentrated on the driving for a minute and I looked at her, at how she looked. She was gorgeous, but then again she always was. The dress made her figure stand out. Her collarbone was visible pressing against her skin where her dress was cut out low. I never noticed how she had such a good bone structure over her chest as well. I knew she had on her face, of course. Her face was symmetrical in very much ways. Of course almost no human was entirely symmetrical but I found myself liking faces which were for the most parts. Angela looked at me as my eyes darted over her face and chest and grinned.

"Do you like what you see Brennan?" She asked.

"Yes, Angela, but then again you are a very well build and structured woman," I said, trying to remain factional to hide the fact she just looked stunning.

"Thank you Sweetie," Angela said with a little smirk and I narrowed my eyes, thinking about what Angela could've thought about that comment. I had been simply stating the facts to her.

"Luckily, the traffic likes us and isn't busy. We're almost there," Angela said.

"Surely you know traffic is something with no brain, therefore can't like anything," I mumbled not knowing what she meant. She turned her head and looked at me.

"I love how you get even more factional whenever you're nervous, and you're obviously nervous now, judging by your words," She said. I wasn't sure if she was talking to me but she was right about the nervous part. I could feel my stomach a little too well. Angela parked the car at the side of a road. I looked around.

"I don't see anything, Angela," I said. Angela just smiled and got out of the car, waiting for me to catch up with her she started to walk along a hardened sandy path.

"Angela I'm wearing heels," I protested. She whirled around.

"It's okay, I am too but it's very good to walk on," she said and half-danced over the path. I followed her. We walked through a tiny forest. Though there were enough trees to hide us from the road.

"It's right there," Angela said, pointing at a few lights shining through the darkening forest. I stood still.

"It's a great place," I admitted, and Angela smiled, continuing to walk over the path. We didn't arrive very much later at a tiny restaurant. It had just a few tables and one waitress.

"Angie!" The waitress called and she walked towards us. "Who's your friend?" She asked.

"Hey Maria. This is Temperance Brennan. She's a very dear friend," Angela said, her tone slightly changing at the last two words, and I felt my heart flutter.

"I'll point you to a table," the girl said. She pushed her black hair behind her ear and walked us to a table in the corner, in front of the window.

"It's really nice here, Angela," I complimented her on her choice. Angela nodded.

"I used to come her a lot but not anymore," she said, taking the menu and looking it through. I did the same and the waitress came to get our orders. We stared at each other from the other side of the table and Angela's lips were curled in a smile all the time. I felt her legs against mine and straightened my back. I almost jumped up as the waitress brought our food.

"Thank you," I mumbled softly and I stared down at my food, eating something but not everything. We just talked and looked for over an hour. When Angela paid, because she insisted to, it had completely darkened outside.

We walked out of the restaurant and I looked around. It was completely dark outside because there were no moon or stars, and they hadn't put lanterns here.

I walked over the path towards were I thought Angela car was, but heard Angela laugh. I felt her hand catching mine and she pulled me towards her.

"Wrong way Bren," she said, and I looked at were she was heading. I was pretty sure that wasn't where we came from.  
"Angela we'd need to walk about to whole forest if we go that way," I protested. Angela turned around to face me again, an unsure look in her eyes.

"I thought we'd go for a walk..," she mumbled. I smiled.

"That's okay, even though it's really dark," I said. She grinned now.

"That was absolutely part of the plan," she purred, pulling me alongside her with her hand, which still hadn't released mine. I looked at her with big eyes, and she responded by pressing a kiss on my lips. I was surprised by it, but I closed my eyes. I slowly let my tongue lick over her lips, but she pulled back.

"No Sweetie, not yet," she said, and then pulled me towards the dark forest.


	5. Chapter 5 Into the forest

Chapter 5

"Angela, what are you doing?" I mumbled as she pulled me over the path into the dark forest.

"Just taking you out for a walk," She said with a grin, and I followed her. As soon as we had walked a few minutes into the forest, she slowed down and turned around, walking backwards so she could face me.

"Did you like the restaurant?" she asked. I smiled as she looked at me, her eyebrows raised, pending for my answer.

"It was really nice, Angie," I told her, and her lips curled into another smile.

"I'm very glad you had a good time," she said. I nodded in confirmation. She turned around again and I walked next to her.

"It's not a big forest, is it?" I asked. She smirked.

"It's not huge, but big enough to get lost in," she simply answered my question. I frowned.

"Do you want to get lost in the forest?" I asked confused.

"I'd love to Sweetie, whenever I can get lost in a forest with you," she said with a mischievous grin.

"I don't think getting lost on purpose is really being lost though," I commented. She laughed and put her arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to her.

"Maybe we can get lost in each other then," She whispered in my ear. I looked at her in confusion.

"I don't know what that means, but I certainly wouldn't be able to get lost in you because I can't be in you at all," I mumbled.

"Oh yes you can," Angela said, giggling. I felt my cheeks get warm, knowing I was blushing.

"That just looks so good on you, Sweetie," she whispered in my ear, I was slightly aware of how she was leading me off the path. I felt myself blush deeper.

"Angela, why are you leading us into the forest, off the path?" I mumbled, looking behind me, the path slightly visible as a light line behind us.

"Because off the path is where the fun is Sweetie," she said. Her arm was still on my shoulder, directing me which way to go.

"Angela it's dark. I know you joked you wanted to get lost in the forest but that would really not be smart," I mumbled.

"I wasn't joking though," Angela said with a grin. She turned around and pulled me towards her, embracing me.

"You remember the kiss from before?" she asked. I nodded.

"I do. I just thought you didn't want to kiss in public," I said. Angela smiled, looking into my eyes.

"You don't have much experience in this do you?" She asked, still a smile visible on her lips.

"I would say I don't have much experience in dating, but I do have experience in sexual activities, though not with girls," I pointed out, trying to be as complete as possible. Angela giggled again.

"It wasn't because I didn't want to kiss in public," she said. I frowned.

"Then why-?" I asked, but she shrugged and then pressed me against a close tree, grinning when I gulped in my surprise. She stroke my hair back, laying one of her hands on my cheek.

"Always save the best for the last, Sweetie, remember that," she whispered, leaning in closely and letting her lips brush mine. I pressed my lips further against hers and she smiled, softly biting my lower lip. I grinned and put my arms around her hips. She put her other hand on my face too and looked at me an inch away from me.

"You are beautiful in outdoors," she whispered.

"I don't think I'm any different outside than inside," I said. She grinned.

"You are, especially because it's dark."

"Does that change anything?" I asked.

"O yes. Think about this. Nobody can see us in this dark forest," she whispered, her lips touching my ear as they moved. I turned my head and pressed my lips against hers. She moved her hands from my face to my hair and pulled me closer. Finally, her tongue snaked outside and pressed against my lips to gain entrance. I allowed her entrance eagerly, our tongues instantly dancing with each other.

Our breaths started to become heavier as we continued to kiss, and I only pulled back when I needed the air badly. Angela's hands made a mess of my hair but I didn't care. My own hands were in the small of her back, pulling her body closer, feeling it press against mine.

"Angela," I moaned softly. Her eyes flashed open to look into mine and then closed again. She pressed me harder against the tree, using her body to move me. I felt her kissing getting more heated at the second and joined in just as eagerly, releasing a loud panting of breaths. Her hands left my head and ran over the sides of my body, and I felt myself press towards her hands. She chuckled softly, her lips still kissing mine tenderly. Her hands slowly snaked underneath my shirt, stroking my bare skin. I felt goose bumps rise over my body and she felt it too. She chuckled again and continued. I licked her lips and she bit mine again. I loved how we seemed to touch each other in unison.

Her hands were sliding up and softly touched my breasts through my bra. I moaned again, and Angela smiled against my lips before her tongue slipped inside my mouth. She carefully let her hands go behind my back and easily hooked my bra open. I gasped and pressed my body further against hers. She started to caress my breasts now, her thumb brushing my nipple, and my body reacted by trembling heavily as she did so. I heard her laugh again, I knew she was enjoying this. I was, too.

"More," I moaned harder, and she just did what I asked her, her hand caressing my breasts harder. My body pressed into her hands, my nipples aching to be touched. I pushed her back for a second, taking off my blouse and bra and then pulling her closer again. She leaned in and slowly her tongue began to whirl around my nipples, licking the bud. I sighed heavily as she started to suck on it, my hips bucking forward, touching hers. She shook her head.

"No, not yet," she mumbled. She could hardly talk because of her arousal.

"Angela, I want to," I protested, taking one of her hands and pressing it against my heat through my jeans. She nodded.

"I know. But if we wait, it'll be even hotter," she whispered, moaning as she felt how wet I was for her.

"I can't wait," I said. I started undoing her blouse and let it easily slide off her shoulders. It fell to the ground, making no sound at all. I threw her bra on the ground once I took it off, caressing her breasts as she continued to suck on my nipple.

"You won't have to wait long," She whispered, now giving my other nipple the same attention. I moaned.

"How long?" I asked. She smiled.

"Just until we get home Sweetie, I have something ready for you there," she whispered. I gasped.

"Did you plan this?" I mumbled against her lips, which I just captured into a kiss. She grinned.

"Do you mind?"

"Not even the slightest," I answered. She pulled back.

"The longer we stay here, the longer your wait is," she whispered. I sighed.

"Are you going to abduct me and take me to your house?" I asked teasingly.

"Are you falling for it?" She asked back with a grin.

"Your disguise is very good, you look like an innocent woman, so yes, I am" I teased again.

"Ooh, I'm so good, little red riding hood," she said in a low voice, growling like a wolf. I chuckled, looking at how she put her clothes on and doing the same, enjoying our tiny role-play.

"Ooh grandma, why are your hands so big?" I imitated one of the only lines I knew from the story. Angela pulled me towards her.

"It's so I can fuck you better, Sweetie," she answered, whispering in my ear. I felt myself blush again and she laughed, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"Come on, let's go," she said in her normal voice.


	6. Chapter 6 second time

Chapter 6

I was pushing Angela inside as she unlocked the door, my lips already crashing against hers. She chuckled and kissed me back, her hands running over my body.

"Are you feeling a little inpatient?" She purred as I pulled back to breath. I nodded and pulled her lips towards mine again. She giggled.

"Some patience please Sweetie," She whispered into my ear. I sighed as I stepped back. Then I remembered she had prepared something and I felt curiosity take over a little bit of my arousal. She nodded in approval.

"Go sit at the couch for me for a second," She said with a smile. I nodded and walked over to her couch. She prepped a kiss on my cheek and then turned around and walked towards her bedroom, her hips swaying from side to side. I rolled my eyes at that and let myself fell back on the couch, closing my eyes and trying not to think about what happened in the forest but I couldn't help but smile about it every time the images flooded through my mind.

I heard the door and sat up, gulping as Angela walked into the room with the nicest dress on her.

"Angela, you look so great," I commented, standing up from the couch. She flashed me a grin.

"Thank you Sweetie," she said. I grinned, looking over her fantastic body in the blue dress I knew she picked out because the colour was exactly the colour of my eyes. She walked close to me and playfully started pulling off my coat. I let her because I didn't mind at all. She dropped my coat at the couch and pulled me closer by my arm.

"I have a little surprise Temperance," she whispered seductively. I licked my lips softly as she was so close but she folded her arms with a grin.

"Can't you wait for one minute?" She asked with a laugh in her voice. I laughed too.

"No Angie," I answered raising my eyebrows.

"Not even to see my surprise?" She pouted, making her eyes big. I sighed.

"Of course," I said. I knew pretty well she was just playing me, but I also really wanted to know what her little surprise was. I was almost sure it had something to do with the fact that she wanted to wait until I was 'ready' to do anything more than we had done in the forest before. It was sweet she was thinking about that. She smiled at me with a really cute smile and I sighed as she turned around slowly. She took my hand and pulled me with her.

"I hope you like it," She whispered before opening the door. I gasped as she pulled me inside and closed the door and stayed behind me. The room was made dark with curtains, lights switched off. In stead there were what seemed like hundreds of candles. There were flickering through the room, shining a little light on the bed, where there were candles all around. They were coloured differently, most of them, shining in red, pink, blue an yellow. I gasped again. It looked beautiful. I felt her arms curl around my waist and her lips softly touch the skin on my neck.

"Do you like it Sweetie?" She whispered against my skin. I shivered at the feeling of her lips against my skin.

"I love it Angie. Did you do that just for me?" I whispered almost speechless. She chuckled.

"Of course I did," She answered. I turned my head to look at her and she suddenly kissed my lips. I enjoyed the taste of her lips against mine and closed my eyes. Her tongue pressed against the barrier of my lips and I allowed her entrance. It was like our tongues were dancing together and I loved the feeling, I moaned as she slowly pulled back.

"I'm very glad you like it Sweetie," She whispered. I smiled.

"Thank you Angela, it looks wonderful," I said. She grinned and catched my hand in hers, brushing my palm slightly with her lips. She pulled me with her and sat at her bed. I smiled.

"It's very cliché," I whispered. Her laugh rang through my ears. I loved her laugh.

"I know," She whispered against my earlobe, softly nibbling on it after.

"But that's because you deserve it," She added. I turned my head to kiss her lips again and she allowed me, falling back and we fell on the bed. I leaned on my hands as I kissed her, licking her lips ever so slightly. She kissed my back, her hands running over my back. She pulled back to breath and started talking again.

"I did all of this because I knew you would be ready," She murmured. I waited.

"And I did this because I don't want to have sex with you, I want to make love with you," She said. Her beautiful brown eyes searched mine and we looked at each other for a long time before I flashed a smile at her and let my lips crash with hers.

"I'd be so happy to make love with you," I whispered when we gasped for air and then pulled her back towards me, kissing her tenderly. I felt her smile through our kiss and I smiled too, pushing her further onto the bed. I pressed my body on top of hers and enjoyed it has I felt her tremble, her whole body shaking. I started kissing her beautiful lips and her beautiful skin. She softly moaned at every touch and that made me kiss her more, pressing my lips to her neck. She tilted her head and extended the room I had there like that. I chuckled and kissed her more. She had closed her eyes, her fingers were gripping the sheets already and I was only kissing her at that moment. Softly I shifted on top of her, one of my legs landing between both of hers, my knee softly rubbing over her sensitive spot. She moaned a little harder. That turned me on so much. I let my hands slide over her body. Starting at her sides, going down and stopping just before the place Angela wanted my hands the most. Then moving them to her face, stroking the skin there and slowly sliding them over her neck. My lips found hers again and our tongues touched and danced again. I slowly let one of my hands go around her back and willingly, without even one sign of a question, she lifted up slightly so I could reach her zipper. I zipped her dress open and she dragged it off easily, as if she had practised. I wouldn't be surprised if she had. As she was done undoing her own clothes, she started on my clothes. She slowly undid the buttons, removing my blouse and opening the zipper of my jeans. I took in a sharp breath as she made that movement and then slide off my jeans. She chuckled and pressed her lips against my temple. She was still lying beneath me but she was moving, and suddenly she was on top and kissing my collar, her hands running over the bare skin of my hips. Now I felt my own body tremble. Just as I wished for it, she undid my bra and for the second time that evening I felt the amazing feeling of Angela touching and caressing my breasts, pinching my nipple. Her hands snaked down then, first sliding off my panties and then her own. She pressed her body against mine, our breasts touching, but more arousing, our heats too. She started to go up and down, basically riding me. That was so hot that I gulped, hard. Angela laughed at the funny sound leaving my lips.

"You look wonderful, all aroused," she whispered before her fingers stroke over my stomach and down, softly over my slit. I gasped. She stroke my clit and my hips bucked forward involuntarily. Then she softly inserted one finger into my folds and doing that, she brushed my clit again. My whole body shuddered. It was not only this, but also everything that had happened earlier this evening that made me highly aroused and I knew I was going to come way too fast. But as she slowly started pumping in and out of me, I started releasing little screams over my lips.

"You are almost coming. It's okay. Scream my name," She whispered in my ear and I closed my eyes.

"Angela.." I whispered. At that exact moment she hit a sensitive spot and I repeated her name as I felt myself come against her fingers, my juices spilling not only over her fingers but also her legs which were so close. I repeated her name over and over again. As I finally came back from my high she bend forwards, pressing her lips against my earlobe.

"Now. That was just the beginning Sweetie," She whispered in awe into my ear.


End file.
